Devolve
by AnimeDrawist
Summary: If monsters you created in the past were to return, do you expect them to forgive you, or to claim 'justified revenge' for your actions? What scars have you etched into them for these monsters to want to carve the same crude lines into your skin? What if you created the Titan's hellish lives, and they would not stop until you experienced the same torturous pain they lived with?
1. Chapter 1

** Hello everyone it's AnimeDrawist! Now for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of 'Familia Funesta' sorry but it won't be updated until school reopens! This is because I am more focused on summer assignments at the moment and for that Fanfiction I want to make sure I give it all the proper attention it needs, it's a very complicated fic. **

**Recently I've been getting into SnK and I had this idea and I had to complete at least the prologue! I already have most of the fic planned out, and I also plan for this to be lengthy one, heck it might even require a sequel! **

**Now for the warnings:**

**- This story contains ocs! While there are no Mary–sues, I understand that some people just do not warm up to the idea of fan made characters in a canon setting, so if you are one of these people **you have been warned.

**-There might be oc shipping with canon characters. Now I honestly doubt I will pursue this unless I feel it helps make the story flow better, but I tend to stray from that to avoid Mary-sues. However when the story becomes more developed and gains depth I will ask you're opinion of oc shipping to see whether or not it appeals to you guys.**

**However this all depends if a get good feedback from this prologue and I see that people are interested in reading more!**

**Enough of my rambling.**

**Let's end with a disclaimer!**

**I, Anime Drawist, receive no profit or monetary compensation from this fan made story, I do not and will never own Shingeki no Kyojin and all characters excluding my original creations do not belong to me. Enjoy the prologue! (Damn that was hella long)**

**[Sorry but I'm a perfectionist, and after posting this and seeing so many grammatical errors I just couldn't leave it like that, so this is a re edit!]**

**744**

Three digits that can be rearranged and mixed and meshed into combinations that can all be interpreted differently by the human mind. Numbers that can hold meanings both light as the pristine smile as a child or as heavy and as dark as a large stone, like the ones that would sink in the hearts of the inhabitants of this number.

For these people 744 was a time, a place, it was 744, year 744.

It was a place where gunshots and bombs flew as carelessly as the paper planes constructed with cheap scraps of paper by children as they'd play on a Sunday afternoon. For once they could try and pretend that the world was a happy and sweet place.

It was a time and place where 744 simply didn't exist.

It was 7 multiplied by 4 and then quadrupled again; it was one hundred and twelve. The number of people dying by the seconds as the same gunshots pierced holes through the same cheap paper planes.

Through the planes, and straight through the children that had created them. The children who had hoped that their dreams of peace could have soared just as the plane briefly had.

744 was the number of families torn by war and the number people that killed them by the day.

But for some people it was a pleasant number. Or rather, a powerful number that could be distorted to their use and used to multiply their own dreams, like paper planes made of corroded black paper.

It was $744,000,000 of tax payer money. It was money they could use to further strengthen the tragedy that was year was research money to create the people that would sail their black paper planes, and it was money that turned people into mindless killers without their consent and knowledge, some who may have even killed their own families. And whom all ended up disfigured from the boiling blood of their brethren and the pressure of being only what they where created to be, Killers.

**754**

Now things have changed. 754 had more grave meanings than 744. 754 continued to intensify in strength and number. It was 754 multiply by itself. 754 Mindless killers, of sorrow and chained by the deepest shackles even if overcoming humans greatest heights. In a literal respect, seeing as they grew by the meters, but regular humans like to name and label the things they don't understand. So lest we be incorrect, let us just call them, 'Titans'.

Titans only doing as they were taught and being hunted for doing the wrong that they were taught was right, 754 of them,

568,516 of them

428,661,064 of them

And All the while they would multiply by the number 754.

**764**

Now to be crass 764 was never important, but rather only the number held now weight. No math, no more of the devil's arithmetic. It was simply the science of hatred, the science of casting off mistakes of those who were wrong to bear it down onto the hearts of the righteous.

They loved only themselves, hated mostly by themselves. Hating what they've become, hating the helplessness of not being able to quit their acts and crimes against the humanity who cast not one thought before committing the same crimes onto them. They hated their new home of putrid flesh and large muscles that would only act on its instinct to kill. Hating humanity, hating themselves, Hating.

Hating.

**774**

Loving.

They loved the sense of regression from gigantic man eating versions of themselves. Feeling the energy starting to compress back into itself and shrink. If they could dehumanize into these monsters,

Who said they couldn't evolve back to normal?

**784**

Confliction.

Confliction of emotions spiraling haywire as quickly as canon balls used to be fired towards their heads. How long were they trying to reach into this wall to rejoin the humanity that distorted their lives and left them as if they were the ones who were wrong just for existing? How long would they be here trying to urge away the hands of their Titan counterparts and tell them that killing to kill was what got them into this despairing hell hole? It was of people killing to kill other people and using them for it, of people killing to kill them as they did what they were programmed to do. A wall they both wanted to brake and to watch in awe. And they would ask themselves,

"If humanity can build such a big wall for protection, why can't I destroy a wall of emotion and flesh for my own protection?

Have I lost my humanity?"

**794**

Humanity.

H-u-m-a-n-i-t-y.

I do not need it. They can build walls, and then I can break them down. I don't need the people who shunned us because of their mistakes. Lose humanity, shed it like the faith they lost in you, and we'll become bigger from our loss of it. This is because humanity is a weak species. If we lose it, then we can become stronger, if we lose it we can destroy this wall and-

And-

Become human again?

We never wanted to kill, none of us ever did. All we want

All we want is to become human again.

**804**

People were crying.

People were shaking.

People were outside the wall.

People realized they weren't people.

They were titans, I was a titan. I am a titan in a person's body. I am a caged Titan, I-I…

No, I am not a titan? I do not wish to kill people to kill people; I wish to kill people to save titans. I wish for revenge, I wish for nothing but revenge.

But then why do I look human? Why am I being chased by titans? Why are we a group of huddled sorry excuses of Titans caged in people, were we not but monsters a second ago? Are we still monsters?

Monsters…?

**814**

Angels!

We are angels! Ten years of being chased by the Titans we thought we were, surviving outside the walls without the need of people we all realized, we are angels! Or maybe not angels, we are creatures of justice. Yes justice, not revenge, but the urge to right the wrongs done to us, we are the opposite of humans.

We are reverse humans.

We are right.

**824**

We began thinking, we began to devise plans. No, we are taking action! If we look human, than people will assume we are people. So why not walk in, like people would walk on two legs? We have evolved from our dehumanized states and become human agai-

No.

We have evolved from devolving, we have evolved into a species greater than Human. We have become a perfect Titan. No, we are the embodiment of our suffering friends. So if we have the means to do it, why not? Become people,

To destroy people.

**834**

We have done it. People perceive us as people, simply because we have the perfect appearances that fit the expectations of humanity! People are stupid, for how they did not suspect us more I do not understand. People have made rules; people have made organizations, to stop our Titans they perceive as monsters no less!

Well in order to stop the machine, you must get in between the gears, so we join what we cannot immediately defeat.

We reverse humans are not stupid, we would be dead in seconds if they truly knew what we were. Hide the scars on our necks. Give now hints to our tough skin, and leave no threads hanging. If we can use humanity to build us up, we can then use the final structure to break them down.

We are Reverse humans.

We are Taking back our lives and restoring the lives of our titan friends.

We are now members of the military.

**844**

At last.

At last.

What a human action, crying. Although most assume I cry because of humanity's wall being broken, I cry because the hole in the wall brings in new light. It is the light of hope that we can finally save or friends. For when human's are pushed to the brink of death, they take any alternative, and what other alternative than to save the people that they themselves have imprisoned?

For surely even if they do not know, I know that the husks of people still remain in those Titans, another horrible affect from those scientist's drugs that they forced on us, not even allowing us to die to escape our agony. I think about how my brethren have not yet turned, turned into reverse humans that is. For finally when one has turned, we can bring them to us and they can help us in our efforts.

As we run from the Titans to blend in with humanity, we know we will one day run back to them. It will be to save them, even if we ourselves cannot be saved.

We shall forever be imperfect, a titan in a person. But we will save them, with the help from these branches humanity has created.

'The Stationary Guard'

'The Military Police'

'The Scouting Legion'

They did all of this to kill our family, to kill our Titans.

For we remember when we used to be them.

We all once had to devolve.

**Year 850**

"You're turn"

I grunted in reply as I took the wooden handle of the broom from a fellow soldier, wondering why we have to clean the damn wall every ten seconds. Who are we keeping it clean for, the Titans? As I swept back and forth, I thought of my itinerary for the day, trying to remember my next task after this. Suddenly feeling my heart burn in anticipation as I remembered the job I needed to get done. As I mopped, wiped, and swept I felt time sweep by as well.

And then I felt I hand also sweep across my shoulder.

I turned quickly, looking the blonde girl up and down. Her appearance fit the bill. I leaned in closer, and when she didn't back away I whispered, "Megan…?"

"Patricia?"

So she knew my name. I relaxed my shoulder ever so slightly and asked the question that would determine it all, "Have you given up faith?"

"No, but they have."

Understanding the message and the weight those exact words carried, I let a rare smile cross my features. And with much joy I extended my hand and whispered back at her,

"Reverse human #3?"

She took my hand in a hearty hand shake and told me what I already knew.

"So it really is you, Reverse Human #2."

**So that's it! It took me a heck of a long time to write this, so please review if you want to see more! So if you're confused let me explain briefly without giving you spoilers. **

The government fucked up again and thought that using human weapons would be a fucking fantastic idea, so they drugged people. They eventually turned into titans. As years passed they evolved, because the laws of science say that almost all creatures evolve. They evolved into creatures that look exactly like humans, and yet aren't. They've taken to calling themselves reverse humans. And what they are doing is trying to save the titans through manipulating the military! And yes, Patricia and Megan are two of the ocs I mentioned, but sorry can't tell you anything about them until chapter 2! Maybe the review goal will be…..3? Sure I'm not greedy, 3 it is!

Bye!

Love,

AnimeDrawist


	2. Our Formation

**Hello it's me again! I realized people will need more than just one chapter to have incentive to review, so here's my deal. I'll post another chapter today and possibly one tomorrow. Hopefully by chapter 3 I'll have at least 3 reviews, sort of like one for each chapter. However I won't post any more chapters afterwards until then. I mean you can't really tell if you want to read a story by one short little chapter right?**

**And no, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin you bakas.**

"Uhmm…I was told to come meet you here today, but the guy who sent me here was painfully vague about the situation."

Patricia looked the small little blond girl up and down, tilting her head to the side upon registering the statement she just uttered.

"Eh?! Hiroshi didn't explain anything to you at all?"

When the girl acknowledged her question with a timid nod signifying that he in fact did not, the sound of a loud smack vibrated through the room from the force of Patricia's palm colliding with her forehead, drawing the attention of many people whom Megan had to convince that there was nothing to be alarmed about.

"U-uh, Miss P-patri-"

"That damned book cradling son of a-!" gritting her teeth as her eyes twitched in irritation, mumbling more curses under her breath with the occasional 'idiot', 'bastard', and 'irresponsible jerk' rolling off her tongue. Megan simply stood there looking at the tall woman in a sort of scared reverence. After all, the woman was intimidating when she wasn't hunched over a broom complaining about chores.

The brown eyed girl balanced on her heels as she watched her superior let off some steam, taking the time to take in the woman's appearance with out coming off as a creep.

She was tall, which to be honest was an expected trait with most R.H.s*, but it was still a note to be taken seeing as she was above the average height even for that of an R.H.'s. She was easily above 6 feet tall, and the girl estimated she topped of with a possible four more inches to boot. Her eyes were nothing special, a deep black; even if at the moment they were flaring red from the recollection of Hiroshi's actions, or lack of them to be accurate. But her one retaining quality that caught the honey blond girl's attention was that her skin was not fair like everyone else's.

Her skin was an even brown, excluding the regions that seemed darker from battle scars, both new and old. Her asymmetrical brown hair cradling her dark skin as her features contorted in obvious rage. Megan smiled; she thought Ms. Patricia was very pretty. She shivered unconsciously; well she wasn't at this particular moment.

The cobalt eyed woman smoothed back her hair as she returned to a calm disposition, turning her attention back to the chocolate irises that seemed to be staring at her intently, making her recoil at the intense stare.

"O-oi! Trying to see into my soul or something Blondie?!"

The girl's eyes widened as she realized her gaze made the older woman uncomfortable, and quickly turned her head to the side as her face began to burn red from embarrassment

"A-ah sorry! I just-"

"Che.", Scratching her brown hair in slight irritation she quickly interrupted the girl's sure to be poorly constructed and rushed apology, "Yeah yeah, no time for that! Do you understand why you were sent here?"

"I d-"

"Of course you don't!" She exclaimed, Megan's own irritation slightly surfacing once she realized that this girl had a habit to interrupt people. However her mind could not linger long on the thought as she felt her coat being firmly grabbed, in momentary panic she whipped her head in Patricia's direction, being immediately greeted with an intimidating and stern gaze, the girls brows furrowed so much that Megan almost worried that they would end up stuck there.

"Now listen closely, you see this insignia stitched on your right sleeve?" She said pointing to the shield shaped insignia crossed by two silver swords, "This represents your position as a soldier, and your graduation is tomorrow."

Megan's eyes widened as she realized her reason for coming now, R.H. soldiers tended to be told where to assign themselves depending on the time and current progress of their plans as a whole. Her face set in a determination she nodded, awaiting her current repositioning. However she was caught aback by the sudden bright smile on Patricia's face as she backed out of the girl's personal space and leaned against the recently cleaned wall nonchalantly. She interrupts people, and she's bipolar…?!

"Luckily you're to be stationed here with me kid, on graduation day choose the Stationary Guard."

"U-uhm…" The girl began, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"What is it?" Patricia inquired the girl, brown hair falling back on her shoulder as she situated herself in an upright position again, "Do you not like me?" she teased half heartedly.

"N-no! It's just that…my skills as a soldier are ranked high enough for me to join the Military Police! As an R.H. I understand that we need as many people stationed there as possible, so why am I being selected to become a Stationary Guard?"

I few seconds of silence passed and Megan began to worry if she genuinely hurt the older woman's feelings, however when the girl slumped back against the wall with a goofy lost expression on her face and sighed out," I honestly don't now my self kid~!" She almost fell over in exasperation.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Listen I just deliver the message Blondie! If you're so curios why don't you ask Alexander* your damn self!" she chided, playfully nudging Megan's head with her fist. She smoothed over the other girl's hair and smiled at her," But from here on out we stick together, ya go that?"

Megan looked at her in elation and smiled back with even more fervor, "You bet!" Her large smile however began to fade as she started to feel an evil aura, turning her head in concern she nearly fainted from the look on the other girl's face, a large shiver running down her spine.

"Good," Patricia hissed, "Then we can take out Hiroshi together~!"

"Achoo!" The Asian male wiped his nose in a tissue, wondering what brought on such a sneeze.

"Hey, are you alright? You can't train if you're sick…"

He turned to look over at the blond boy that had ushered the question, worry evident on his face noticing his sudden sneeze. He wondered why he was worried for no apparent reason, seeing as he didn't know the blond boy.

"I'm fine, but you should probably worry about your own training. I hear they're picking spots for those who qualify for the Military Police." The blonde boy idly shrugged the comment off, surprising the black haired male.

"I train only to keep up with my friends."

He looked the boy up and down and faintly smiled.

"That's fine I guess, but you still better hurry." The blond boy nodded, and ran off in the opposite direction after waving a quick good bye.

Sitting there alone once again, he got a shiver down his back. Maybe I sneezed because somebody was talking about me? Beads of sweat began to roll down his fore head as an image of a certain dark skinned girl cackling wildly popped into his brain. What would she even want with me?

"Hiroshi?"

He turned around to see a familiar white haired male, accompanied by the ever present blank expression on his face. Hiroshi motioned to an empty seat next to him and the white haired male accepted it graciously.

"It's nice to see you again, Alexander." He said lazily as he began to untie the fastenings around a small black notebook and flip through the worn pages, "What do I owe to such a wonderful visit?"

"Just here to tell you the necessary numbers to be recorded as usual." He replied, watching Hiroshi flip through his ever present black book, the book the man worshipped like it was the key to some greater philosophy. Hiroshi glanced at him passively, opening his mouth to ask a question

"Right here in broad daylight? You and I both know the dangers that can follow such an idea."

The Russian boy clicked his tongue in annoyance as he scanned the area, obviously irked at having been delayed for such a trivial reason, "There is no one here but us and a few other R.H.s, no need to worry." He said, obviously quipped by the question, his snappy attitude however rewarding him with a sharp blow on the head with the same black book. Looking at the Asian male in utter shock, Hiroshi simply smirked and replied, "Just making sure oh great R.H. #1." Quickly flipping through crumpled white pages he reached a particular spot and looked up at Alexander expectantly, urging him to continue.

Getting the hint, Alexander began his report.

"There are three hundred eighty-seven R.H.s that are not yet of age to join the military just as yet, so necessary procedures are in place that I am sure that you are aware of." When the other male nodded his confirmation of the fact he continued to report to him his findings, "We have one hundred and thirteen units still in training, while fifty-six are graduating as of tomorrow."

He stopped on Hiroshi's hum of curiosity at learning this information, as the book worm always did when learning something interesting. Rolling his eyes at being interrupted again he started anew.

"Four of them are of the Ten qualified for a Military Police position, however I have instructed one of them to be assigned to a Stationary Guard position as you have already been informed of, the other three shall be accepting the position. The other fifty-two have been split accordingly; forty-six units to the Stationary Guard including the transfer, and seven to the Scouting Legion."

"Are there any more R.H. recoveries to report this month?" Hiroshi interrupted, scribbling at an intense speed, deciding to get to the heart of the matter.

"We have managed to recover 21 R.H.s outside of the wall with the help of our friends appointed to the Stationary Guard, however eight of them remember nothing of the past or their previous lives, making the total of forgetters one hundred and thirty-four and the number of memory retainers up to this point any where from the range of five hundred to six hundred fifty-five. Like the other forgetters, we have gone to great lengths and should be able to find them stable living conditions."

The sound of a pen being placed down firmly on the table caught Alexander's attention and he looked over to his onyx haired companion, amazed at the speed at which he could write. Hiroshi closed the book, making sure to tie it firmly shut, and place it back in his pocket.

"Good, we're doing better than I expected." Hiroshi yawned, stretching his arms as far as it could go and looking at Alexander as the Russian boy began to speak.

"By the way, rumor in the Stationary Guard is that Patricia is extremely ticked off about something, apparently over some guy who didn't do his job correctly. Hiroshi….did you remember to give that British girl a briefing before you sent her to Patricia?"

"…"

"…"

"CRAP!"

**End of Chapter 2! Please rate and review! **

**So now you've met four of the ocs and I want to know what you think of their personalities so far! And yes the blond boy that Hiroshi was talking to was Armin!**

**Now for the Asterisks:**

**R.H.:** The term the use to refer to themselves as. It is the short version of Reverse Human.

**Alexander: **Pronounced A-lek-sahndar due to the fact that he is Russian.

**Also I am Jamaican, so if I mess up any cultural things in the future, I would love you're help so I can fix those mistakes!**

**Well that's it!**

**Love,**

**AnimeDrawist.**


End file.
